powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimberly Ann Hart (World of the Coinless)
1= |-| 2= This version of Kimberly Ann Hart is from the World of the Coinless who (before being freed) had served under Lord Drakkon as a brainwashed Power Ranger, known as the Ranger Slayer. She is also the pilot of the Gravezord. Character History The World of the Coinless and "The Fall of the Rangers" The history of this version of Kimberly Hart parallels the history of her counterpart from the central timeline until events which creates the World of the Coinless. Kimberly fought alongside her fellow Power Rangers against the forces of Rita Repulsa and Lord Drakkon, culminating into "The Fall of the Rangers" battle that saw the deaths of Jason Scott, Billy Cranston, and her world's version of Zordon. As a result of the battle, Lord Drakkon claimed the Tyrannosaurus, Sabertooth Tiger, and Mastodon Power Coins. Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan would eventually escape and form the resistance movement known as The Coinless. Kimberly was also a member of the resistance; helping get people to safety and running reconnaissance missions with Skull. But, at some unknown point after the death of her universe’s Matthew, who died from the sustain of his injury, just as she is planning to kill Drakkon alone, she is ended up captured by Drakkon instead. Even though the Pterodactyl Power Coin was claimed with others, she was given new powers as the Ranger Slayer, while being brainwashed with an evil energy within the Bow of Darkness. "Shattered Grid" After Lord Drakkon's defeat during the Black Dragon arc of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, he was dragged back into the present day by accident; eventually getting captured and remanded to the care of Promethea and its CEO (and Red Ranger of the 1969 Power Rangers) Grace Sterling. Meanwhile, on Drakkon's world, the power structures was under revolt as the Coinless were making strides and Scorpina and her loyalists were going rogue; a situation exacerbated by the arrival of the HyperForce Rangers. In desperation, Finster 5 gave the last shard of the Green Chaos Crystal to the Ranger Slayer with the hopes that she could use it and the Gravezord to track Lord Drakkon and bring him back. Unfortnately for her, she arrived at a point when the Rangers were still new and long before Tommy Oliver ever arrived in Angel Grove. Desperate, she tried to contact Finster 5, but failed. It was then that Rita Repulsa arrived and offered to charge the Gravezord for her. Later the Ranger Slayer sent her Gravezord into downtown Angel Grove to draw out the Power Rangers, and while it attacked them, she suck into the Command Center with her Pterodactyl Power Coin. She used a Quantum Field Disruptor to disrupt Zordon’s brain, and ripped off Alpha 5's arm. She then issued an ultimatum: If they cooperate and let her use the Command Center’s sub-spectrum long-range communication array, she’ll leave them all in peace. When Alpha 5 got defiant, she readied to brutally attack him but then was attacked by the main world's Kimberly Hart, who ordered her to keep her hands off of Alpha. In the ensuing fight, the main world's Kimberly managed to shatter the Ranger Slayer's Bow of Darkness, and thus breaking Drakkon's hold on her. Immmediately, the elder Kimberly had PTSD flashbacks of what Drakkon made her do. To alleviate her pain, both Kimberlys went to the juice bar; where as Kimberly's cousin Sally, she was overjoyed to see Bulk (who was a loyal comrade in the World of the Coinless), and conflicted by seeing Matthew Cook (whose counterpart in her timeline died in her arms). Eventually, Drakkon managed to contact the Ranger Slayer saying that she would be stranded a little longer as he is on the verge of breaking the Morphin Grid. When he asked where her Bow was, he realized that she had broken his control and left her to rot in the past. She returned to the Command Center to repair her bow and plot her next move, by using an opportunity changing the fate of past-present Power Rangers, including that timeline's Tommy and Matthew. She uses an improved Green Crystal to revive the Gravezord to fight alongside the Mighty Morphin Megazord against two monsters, then implanted one of the crystal's fragments into her arrows to shoot past-present Tommy, giving him the vision to prevent his original future-present's fate without killing him. By the time after the Rangers manage to defeat the two monsters with Mega Gravezord's Inferno Blaster, Ranger Slayer and her Gravezord are finally being brought and recruited to the current present by Grace, ever since the former finally freed from Drakkon's brainwash. Personality Kimberly remained the same as her prime counterpart, but her story became far much tragic upon losing her world’s Jason, Billy, and Matthew at the hands of Lord Drakkon. This leads her to decide to work alone for the sake of her friends. Due to being brainwashed with the evil energy in the Bow of Darkness implanted by Drakkon, Kimberly is turned as ruthless as Drakkon. However, the only known remaining good side left in her is sparing the past-present counterpart of Matthew, to make sure he will never die as his World of the Coinless counterpart did. After her past-present-day counterpart manages to unleash an energy blast that breaks the Bow of Darkness and clears her of her connection to Drakkon's magic and manipulations, she is left shaken and furious at herself for what she did under his influence. She is not truly the monster she was made to be, feeling an immense sense of personal accountability for the things that she was forced to do under the mad ranger's control. Due to her world's ruined state, she has come to appreciate the small things in life. While spending time with her pst-present-day counterpart, Kimberly took time to remind her younger self to take time to appreciate life's small trivial pleasures, such as days at her favorite hangouts, the goofiness of her friends, and even high school, as such small things is what the larger battles are fought to protect: the chance to live one's life and not have to fight for it. Due to having been controlled and manipulated by Drakkon for so long and having lost so many people including Jason, Billy, Matt, and many others, Kimberly defected, explicitly stating her intent to kill Drakkon herself. Due to the subtle undertones of Drakkon's conversation with her prior to the revelation that she is free from him, it is implied that Kimberly was made to be in a relationship with him against her will. Given the depths of Drakkon's madness and depravity, it is quite likely that Kimberly was coerced by him in such a manner. Ranger Powers - Ranger Slayer= Even though she is using the same Power Coin as her original form, this form has taken on a new appearance. Arsenal *Power Morpher ** Pterodactyl Power Coin *Bow of Darkness (Sword of Darkness) Zords *Gravezord - remains of the Power Rangers zords from the World of the Coinless }} Behind the Scenes *Kyle Higgins described the Ranger as someone we have seen before, but not in this way. The clue to her identity as Kimberly was actually set up and somewhat foreshadowed early in the comics during the Black Dragon Arc. Four out of five Rangers of the Mighty Morphin team were either dead or de-powered in the World of the Coinless as seen in the story: Jason and Billy were murdered by Lord Drakkon when he first got his fused powers, Zack and Trini had lost their Power Coins to Lord Drakkon but managed to survive as part of the resistance. Up until the reveal at WonderCon 2018's Boom! Studios panel, readers assumed the Kimberly of the World of the Coinless was killed by Lord Drakkon due to the fact that the Ranger Sentries need the energy of specific Power Coins to be able to morph and her coin's powers were being used by the Pterodactyl Sentries. Adding to this ruse was the fact that Kimberly was never seen, except in flashbacks during "The Fall of the Power Rangers". Notes *This Kimberly shares some similarities as two prime counterparts of Tommy Oliver (original live-action and his 2016 comic book counterpart) (as a Green Ranger), such as being temporarily brainwashed, and began to redeem themselves in return while initially rather work alone for the sake of their friends. See Also *Kimberly Ann Hart (2016 comic) - prime reality counterpart from the Boom! Studios comic timeline. References Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:PR-exclusive Rangers Category:World of the Coinless Category:PR Comic Characters Category:PR Good turned Evil Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:Evil PR Rangers turned Good Category:Female PR Rangers